murdochmysteriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Merlot Mysteries
"Merlot Mysteries" is the second episode of the eleventh season of the Murdoch Mysteries and the one hundred-fifty-second of the series. It first aired on October 2, 2017. Summary When a wine connoisseur and the father of the groom drinks poisoned wine during his toast to the wedding couple, Murdoch and Watts investigate Toronto's community of wine lovers. Meanwhile, finished with her schooling, Rebecca James looks for a new job. Murdoch and Watts uncork fraud and a fledgling industry. Character Revelations * An oenophile,' 'Detective Watts instructs the teetotaler Murdoch on the art of wine tasting, in the name of science, of course. * Rebecca James leaves the City Morgue to begin her own practice in Chatham with Nate Desmond. Continuity * Dr. Ogden and Miss James are on first-name basis since Up From Ashes. * Crabtree shares with Murdoch his thoughts about the Station House without Jackson. * Murdoch gets drunk on wine; first time was on absinthe in The Green Muse. * Once again, Crabtree gets background information at the City Records. * Brackenreid shares his recipe to cure the hangover: tomato juice, raw egg and hot sauce. * The spectroscope returns to determine the age of the wine; first time used in Concocting A Killer. * Murdoch's envisioning a crime scene takes on a new dimension when searching for the Angolino vineyard. * Introduction of two journals: The Vine and the other is about kinesiology. Historical References * The native North American grape (Vitis labrusca), commonly known as the fox grape, grows wild in the Northeast, Canada and along the East Coast. In contrast to the European wine grapes, its "slip-skin" allows the skin of the grape berries to easily slip off when squeezed. It is the source of many grape cultivars, including the one in question, Catawba. * Kinesiology is the study of human and nonhuman animal-body movements, performance, and function by applying the other sciences: bio-mechanics, anatomy, physiology, psychology, and neuroscience. * Rebecca James has cousins living in Chatham, where a good doctor is needed. During the 19th century, the Chatham area was part of the Underground Railroad, Chatham-Kent is now part of the African-Canadian Heritage Tour. Uncle Tom's Cabin Historic Site is a museum of the Dawn Settlement, established in 1841 by Josiah Henson near Dresden as refuge for the many slaves who escaped to Canada from the United States. John Brown, the abolitionist, planned his raid on the Harpers Ferry Virginia Arsenal in Chatham and recruited local men to participate in the raid. Trivia * Cameo appearance by Donald Ziraldo, renowned winemaker and co-founder of Inniskillin Wines. * Actor Maurice Dean Wint made his first appearance on ''Murdoch Mysteries'' in [[Mild Mild West|''Mild Mild West]]. * Actor Tony DeSantis made his first appearance on [[Murdoch Mysteries Wiki|''Murdoch Mysteries]] as Pizza Man in Murdoch on the Corner. * Actor Christopher Stanton makes his third appearance on ''Murdoch Mysteries''; the first was in [[The Tesla Effect|''The Tesla Effect]], followed by [[Winston's Lost Night|Winston's Lost Night]]. * Actor Andrew Gillies was Robert Denman in [[Twentieth Century Murdoch|Twentieth Century Murdoch]]. Notable Quote : George, while drunk, to Brackenreid: ''"Well, sir, this is my favourite part. We're off to catch the culprit. I mean, there might be a chase or a-a tearful, heartfelt confession." Errors * A chiropractor founded applied kinesiology, George Joseph Goodheart, Jr., D.C. (1918 – 2008), in 1965. Cast Main Cast Yannick Bisson as Detective William Murdoch Hélène Joy as Dr. Julia Ogden Thomas Craig as Inspector Thomas Brackenreid Jonny Harris as Constable George Crabtree Recurring Cast Daniel Maslany as Detective Watts Mouna Traoré as Rebecca James Jordan Johnson-Hinds as Nate Desmond Guest Cast Maurice Dean Wint as Raymond Hatch Toni Ellwand as Fabiana Firenzo Christopher Stanton as Baron Trotter Matthew Gouveia as Ricardo Firenzo Tony DeSantis as Paolo Firenzo Jean-Michel Le Gal as Jean-Michel Larouche Coutre III Dom Fiore as Enrico Firenzo Andrew Gillies as James Merchant Gabriella De La Torre as Karina Firenzo Gary Biggar as Hospital Administrator Alia Desantis as Candidate One Genna Giampaolo as Candidate Two Uncredited Cast Gallery 1102 Merlot Mysteries Murder Weapon.png|The murder weapon and the victim... 1102 Merlot Mysteries Crime Scene.png|Crime Scene 1102 Merlot Mysteries 1.PNG|Investigating and learning about wines 1102 Merlot Mysteries 2.PNG|Questioning the first suspect 1102 Merlot Mysteries wine expert.png|Questioning a suspect about the murder weapon 1102 Merlot Mysteries 3.PNG|Planning a future together, fulfilling a dream 1102 Merlot Mysteries Evidence.png|Testing the evidence... 1102 Merlot Mysteries 5.PNG|Brackenreid's cure for a hangover 1102 Merlot Mysteries Blackboard.PNG|At the Blackboard|link=Blackboard 1102 Merlot Mysteries5.png 1102 Merlot Mysteries6.png 1102 Merlot Mysteries7.png|Locating the old vineyard... 1102 Merlot Mysteries10.png|Murdoch envisioning the past... 1102 Merlot Mysteries11.png|Discovering the old vineyard... 1102 Merlot Mysteries12.png|The wine label's secret uncovered 1102 Merlot Mysteries14.png|The culprit's last wine 1102 Rebecca and Nate.PNG|A fond farewell at the City Morgue 1102 Merlot Mysteries 6.PNG Category:Season Eleven Category:Season Error